The 11th Doctor's Funniest & Randomest Moments
by Dogs2me
Summary: The 11th Doctor's Funniest, Randomest and most embarrassing moments EVER to hit FanFiction!  A series of short, entertaining scenes where The Doctor gets embarassed, Or gets bad luck! INCLUDES Amy And Roary!  Made By Dogs2me & The Animal Lover. Please R&R
1. Scenes 1 To 13

**The 11****th**** Doctor's Funniest, Randomest And Most Embarrassing Moments EVER!**

**Note From The Authors:**

These are just some random things that me and my friend made up while we were on MSN. Please do not review to say: "against the rules" or "why are you writing this?" because this was made as a bit of fun and for entertainment of the audiences.

Also, it doesn't matter if these are silly, stupid, pathetic, crap, or not in the slightest bit silly, for it wasn't meant to make sence and it was just something we did when we was bored.

Made randomly by Dogs2me & The Animal Lover

All these buckets full of laughs, giggles, and nonsense is strictly copyright!

Dogs2me & The Animal Lover

**Try to imagine these happening in the series!**

**Scene 1. The Doctors CowBoy Hat**

**T**he Doctor is in the dessert with Amy Pond wearing a cowboy hat when he thinks:

"Yee-Haaaw, I look WELL good in this!"

He doesn't realize that he looks like a nerd with his top on inside out and the cowboy hat on the wrong way round.

Amy looks at him and thinks:

"You're a nerd when you wear that."

Amy suddenly shouts out:

"You look ridiculous in that hat!"

"Shut up, I look fab!" The Doctor replies clutching the hat like he was holding on for dear life.

He then realized what Amy meant and looked at her crossly announcing:

"OOIII, I LIKE COWBOY HATS!"

Amy replies with:

"Well I don't!"

The Doctor Sniffs and runs away crying.

"Wait, wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Amy shouted running after him.

**Scene 2. The TARDIS Nap Number #1**

The Doctor wakes up and starts making random noises and moves: NOT NORMAL….

**Scene 3. The TARDIS Nap Number #2**

The Doctor goes to sleep on the TARDIS's chair doing random noises and movements when Amy walks in.

"Ok-ay then..Definitely not normal…"

**Scene 4. The TARDIS Nap Number #3**

The Doctor has fallen asleep on the TARDIS's chair, yet again and Amy is still watching. Rory comes in and sees him doing random noises and movements. He looks at him confusedly then looks at Amy. He points his thumb at The Doctor and says to Amy:

"Is he always like that?"

She replies with:

"Yup."

**Scene 5. TARDIS Rock Out's! Number #1**

The Doctor is listening to his Ipod with ear phones in listening to rock and starts to jump up and down in the TARDIS control room doing air guitar. Suddenly Roary walks in. The Doctor notices him and freezes.

"AAWWWQQQUUAAARRRDDD…" Was all The Doctor could say.

**Scene 6. TARDIS Rock Out's! Number #2**

The Doctor is listening to his Ipod on loud speaker listening to rock. He starts to jump up and down in the TARDIS control room doing air guitar and head banging. Suddenly Roary and Amy walk in and sees him. Roary stares. Amy walks over and starts dancing like mad. Rory turns and walks out of the TARDIS, never to be seen again.

"MAD!" He says to himself as he walks outside the door and runs off.

**Scene 7. TARDIS Rock Out's! Number #3**

The Doctor is listening to his Ipod with headphones in and starts singing along his own version to 'I'm The Doctor' by MotorHead.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, in your brain! I don't know what they call me it for cause I'm Da Doctor!" He starts head bashing, jumping up and down and playing air guitar while singing. When the song ended, he fell to the floor tired and fell asleep there.

**Scene 8. TARDIS Rock Out's! Number #4**

The Doctor is listening to the radio in the TARDIS's control room when his fave song : 'Whip My Hair' comes on. He looks around the room. No one's there. He starts to whip his hair back and forth and sings along.

"I, I whip maaiii hair back and forth, a wip maiii aiirrr back and forth!"

**Scene 9. TARDIS Rock Outs! Number #5**

The Doctor is listening to the radio in the TARDIS's control room when his fave song : 'Whip My Hair' comes on. He looks around the room. No one's there. He starts to whip his hair back and forth and sings along.

"I, I whip maaiii hair back and forth, a wip maiii aiirrr back and forth!"

Suddenly Amy and Roary come in. The Doctor doesn't notice. After a while, he accidentally gets caught on the TARDIS control panel and his trousers rip.

His underpants are showing and they have red hearts all over them.

Roary accidentally breaks a lever in the TARDIS .

"I can fix this!" The doctor runs over in his underpants.

He pushes them out the way.

He holds the leaver and the wires from The Control Panel.

He stands there staring at it.

"Don't rush me! Don't rush me!" He shouts.

"You don't know, do you?" Roary says.

(waits there more)

"Yes" The Doctor says quickly.

A while later... They are still there with it unfixed.

"You really don't know, do you?" Amy said.

"No." The Doctor put down the wires and leaver.

Roary and Amy help fix it...

**Scene 10. The Doctors Greatly Failed Inventions Number #1**

"Watch this!" The Doctor says. He looks at a pile of dirt and holds his sonic screwdriver.

He walks to the other end of the room.

He turns on his sonic and then farts!

The laser zaps to the rubbish pile and makes it burn.

He done it again but it back fired...

**Scene 11. The Doctors Greatly Failed Inventions Number #2**

The Doctor walks into the TARDIS with a new pretty pink collar in his hand. He walks over to K-9.

"Morning Master." K-9 greets him.

"Got you a new collar K-9!" The doctor shouts throwing away his old collar.

"B…But I like my old collar…Waaaah!" K-9 started to pretend to cry hoping The Doctor would take the new collar off and give him his old one back.

"Oh don't be such a whinge bag." The Doctor replied putting the collar around his neck.

k-9 went to the mirror.

"Who is that ugly dog?" He shouted firing a laser at the mirror. It hits the mirror and it melted.

"Bad dog! You do NOT blow up mirrors!" The Doctor scolded.

K-9 turned around and blasted a laser at The Doctors head. The Doctor ducks, the laser barley missing him. The laser flies into a smaller mirror and back-fires into K-9. K-9 blows up.

The Doctor makes a perfect impression of Vector from 'Despicable Me' when he's on the moon.

"Oh poop…."

**Scene 12. The Doctor's Greatly Failed Inventions Number # 3.**

The Doctor is singing on a Karaoke machine.

Suddenly, a message came up on the screen. It read:

"Warning: Only one person is to sing with one microphone at a time."

The Doctor presses ok and continues to sing.

Shortly after, another warning message popped up on the screen.

"Warning: Please do not let cats sing into the microphone. If you want your cats to sing, may we suggest getting the 'PET KARAOKE?' The 'Pet Karaoke' is made especially for pets and animals to sing with. We thank you for taking your time to read this message."

The Doctor pressed ok again and carried on singing.

Suddenly, the machine blew up into a million pieces and everyone had to duck down so they didn't get hit by the bits of machine.

Amy stands up and announces:

"Dreadful singing."

Roary gets up from the floor and looks at The Doctor.

"Um…Doctor? I think your standing on a cat."

He said to The Doctor.

The Doctor brushes the dust off his jacket sleeve and shouts:

"OI, no I'm not!"

Amy points to his shoe and says:

"Yes you are"

The Doctor looks under his shoe and picks up a squished cat.

"Oh….So I am."

**Scene 13. The Doctor's Failed Inventions Number #4**

While Amy was elsewhere doing some shopping while the TARDIS was recharging, The Doctor and Roary were left alone to do anything they like. Stupid, things like to do when there's no Amy to stop them.

"I'm bored." The Doctor randomly announces to Roary.

"So am I. How long does it take to go to the ASDA and back?" Roary asks leaning against the metal bars of the TARDIS.

"About ten minutes.." The Doctor replied sighing.

"And how long has she been gone for now?" Roary asked.

The Doctor looks at his watch and says:

"About 55 minutes." He replied.

"Urrgh."

The Doctor randomly announced:

"Wanna play chess?"

"NO. You'll win and you know it." Roary replied.

"Come on, or are you just a chicken!" The Doctor teased.

"No. I'm not playing just so I can lose to you!" Roary said crossly.

"Who's says I'm going to win!" The Doctor replied.

Roary looks at him with a 'you have got to be kidding' look.

"You always win."

"Fine, I bet you five quid that I win. If I don't, you get five quid." The Doctor asked.

"No." Roary replied sternly.

""10 quid?"

"NO"

"30?"

"NO."

"40, 50, 60!"

"No."

"Fine all my money."

"Your on."

They both sit at the table with the chess board on and put all their money at the side of the table.

"This is gonna be a snap." The Doctor said to himself moving one of the pieces on the board.

Several moves later, Roary has The Doctor in check mate.

The Doctor sighs and knocks over his final piece.

"Hah. I win." Roary said pulling all the money towards him.

Silly Doctor.

**Note From The Authors**

Well, that was the first lot of them. We hope you enjoyed them. We will be making more weekly. Please don't leave reviews saying: "whats the point of this?" or "against the rules", because we don't care. It was a bit of fun.

Dogs2me & The Animal Lover


	2. Scenes 14 To 19

**The 11****th**** Doctor's Funniest, Randomest And Embarrassing Moments EVER!**

**Note From The Author**

Hello. My friend isn't online so I will do the first few by myself. The first one is from a video I saw on Youtube today. Its called "Cute Things Exploding". I thought it would be funny if I made one about The Doctor ha ha.

Dogs2me

**Scene 14. TimeLord…..EXPLODES!**

*"Cute things exploding!"*

The Doctor gets out his sonic screw driver. He turns it on then off again.

"Oooo."

He turned it on again, then off again.

On

Off

On

Off

On

Off.

"Hey, wouldn't it be funny if my head exploded? But it wont because no can explode my head but it would be funny if someone could explode my he-"

"KABOOM!"

*"Cute things exploding, please kids don't try this at home!"*

*No Doctors were harmed in the making of this 'Cute Things Exploding video.' Because blowing up Doctor's in real life would be dangerous, illegal, messy, and cruel and mean!*

**((My friends online so these are ours))**

**Scene 15. The Youtube Spazz-Outs Number #1**

Roary pranks the doctor with scary maze game ((fact: I actually wrote a story about this but I gave up on it, here's a silly version of it lol))  
>Roary gets doctor to play it.<br>When that creepy girl comes up,  
>he falls off his chair and has a spazz attack<br>((LOL IMAGINE HIMM!))

The Doctor Turns around. "OK, my turn..." He creates a game and puts it on the website. "Have a go at that!"

Roary plays it. On the last level, Doctor puts 3D glasses on Roary. He completed the last level and a 3D Weeping Angel appeared. Roary screamed and ran to hide.

"Dry the chair, will ya when you come back, mate!" The Doctor shouts. He then started to laugh. He put on the 3D glasses that Roary wore and then took them off. "Whoa, that is scary." he says.

**Scene 16. The Youtube Spazz-Outs Number #2**

Amy plays the 3d game what the do made when no on was around.  
>She screamed and fell off the chair<br>she went online and looks at Youtube videos of screamers  
>She found one called 'swearing baby' ((its real, don't watch it, u will have a heart attack))<br>"Nah, not scary enough" she said to herself, getting up from having a hypo-fit.  
>she found one called: Man goes into a sink hole, omg, watch he brings up a stash box of gold!"<br>((don't watch this is scary, i watched it last night, I had a spazzy lol it was a mummy thing ahah))

she left the pc on and when the Doctor and Roary came back they saw the pc had been left on.  
>"OOO, WHATS THIS?"The Doctor said putting it on full screen. ((i actually did this, that's why i had a spazz out lol))<br>"Wait for me!" Roary said running to the pc.  
>The Doctor played it, a message came up saying: 'to hear what the man is saying, turn your volume up'. Being complete idiots, they turned it up full blast.<br>((Like me lol))  
>they watched as a screen shot came on of a man going down into the sink hole.<br>Amy was in her room on her Facebook account, and she heard the scream of the video then the screams of the doctor and Roary. She smiled.  
>"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" The Doctor said picking himself off the floor<br>((LOL THEIR FACES!))

**Scene 16. Doctor After The Dentist**

((Yes before you ask, this is based on 'Bieber After The Dentist' found on Youtube, please watch it, its real funny at the end!))

The Doctor came out of the dentists from having stitches in his mouth and Roary is taping him to put on Youtube for he is acting like he is drugged up or something.

"I feel fun-ny." He said moving his head around like he was falling to sleep.

"Is this real life?"

"Yes, this is real life." Roary replied still filming him.

The Doctor began to swing his head around again.

"I-I feel cra-zy." The Doctor said still swinging his head around.

"Is- The world is spinning around me…" He said touching his mouth where the stitches were.

"Don't touch your stitches. Doctor(?), TimeLord don't touch your stitches!" Roary shouted.

"I-It hurts…What's happen-ning?" He replied swinging around his head.

"Ahh." He said touching his stitches again.

"DOCTOR, STOP!" Roary shouted sternly from the front of the car they were in.

He looked at Roary with an expression which made him look like he was half asleep.

"..You have four eyes…" he said.

He looked at his fingers.

"I have two fingers...I have three fingers." He looked at his hands.

"Is this gonna last for-eveeerr?" He started to touch his stitches again.

"Doctor, stop it!" Roary whispered annoyed.

The Doctor suddenly tensed up his face and opened his eyes wide.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

*Video ends.*

((Search it on Youtube, please! Not the Doctor, Bieber After Dentist ha-ha.))

**Scene 17. The Doctor's Failed Inventions Number #5**

The Doctor is eating an ice cream when he decides to do something stupid. Like sonic it!

He 'bleeped' his screwdriver at the ice cream and it exploded all over him.

**Scene 18. The Doctor's Failed Inventions Number #6**

The Doctor is trying to open a can of 'Coca-Cola', but is finding it difficult to open. He gets his screwdriver out and 'bleeps' it. As soon as he 'bleeps' it, the can explodes and the Coke goes all over him.

**Scene 19. The Youtube Spazz-Outs Number #3**

The Doctor is Youtube surfing with Roary when he sees 'World's Longest Snake Found Dead' (Real video please search, its really funny! It won't scare you, I promise! Remember, I hate pop ups!)

"Hey, look at that." The Doctor said clicking on it.

The video began to play.

A man was taping a really long snake 'supposedly' found dead in the African Savannah's. Twenty seconds passed, and it was still taping the snake's long body.

"God, that is one 'hell' of a long snake." Roary said.

Still, It continued to play showing the snake's body.

"How long can a snake possibly get?" The Doctor asked getting a little bored.

He put it on full screen.

"Doctor, I don't think that's such a good idea….Remember the last time you put a video on full screen which was like this?" Roary said.

"Oh come on Roary, it's only a snake." He replied.

"Ok then Doctor, whatever you say." Roary said.

It continued a little longer, then just at the last moment, the snake's head lunged at the screen (Don't forget camera!) and knocked it over as a man said: "BOOM!"

They both jumped.

Then a funny voice came on saying: "Eh, he, he, he, heh, Deh Peggeh!"

"Ok, I'm sick of getting pranked now." The Doctor said.

"Oh come on, you've gotta admit, that was kinda funny." Roary replied.

"Yes, well I'm still sick of getting pranked on here." He replied.

"In fact, I'm gonna start a campaign on here about removing these videos off Youtube." He stated.

"You can't do that! All the fun would be sucked out of watching videos on here!" Roary protested.

So after a long argument with Roary, The Doctor got his own way and made one.

A week later he checked to see how many people had viewed the page. None.

"Ah well, it's only a week." He said to himself.

A month later, he re-checked, having forgotten all about the page he made.

None. So he checked the next year. Still none.

Silly Doctor. Although, there was one comment which someone had left.

Moral of This Page:

Doctor, this is to you. We all may have had the shock of trick videos, or got scared to death by the creepy pictures they put on at the end, but its IMPOSSIBLE to get anyone to delete them, no matter how HARD you try.  
>It's funny, and you laugh about it afterwards. GET OVER IT NERD!<br>Hah, I'm laughing at your attempt to get people to visit this page. GET A LIFE!

Sincerely,

Youtube viewer:

GetALifeYouNerd

…

"I see where they get it from.." The Doctor said.

((In case you didn't understand the ending, the viewer is called: 'GetALifeYouNerd'. (Get A Life You Nerd) and The Doctor's saying: "I see where they get it from." Because they wrote it on the message. Ok, I have now killed the joke….))

**Note From The Author**

**S**orry it has taken me so long to update, but my friend refused to do it so I had to wait another five days till they could be bothered

If you have any ideas or requests about what could happen next, please leave them in your reviews. Thanks.

Dogs2me & The Animal Lover


	3. Scenes 20 To 22

**Note From The Author**

**O**k, hello again. This first one was requested by a reviewer, and I hope that reviewer enjoys it! Also, my friend and I have decided to give this up now, for we are hardly doing it. Sorry it took so long so publish.

The Animal Lover, you may recognise the 2nd one XD

Peace, please don't hate me!

If you like this, look on my profile, you will find loads more!

Dogs2me

**The 11****th**** Doctor's Funniest, Randomest And Embarrassing Moments EVER!**

**Scene 20. Ye Ol' Drunken Day's**

Amy was out shopping, again.

So rather than The Doctor and Rory sitting around in the TARDIS bored, they go to the pub to watch a football match.

The bad news is, they get TOTALLY drunk!

"We need to get back to the TARD-IS Ror-y." The Doctor said to Rory barely being able to stand up straight.

"Well you parked it, lead the way!" He replied staggering around behind him.

"I cant remember where it is!" The Doctor said.

"Seriously, you would for-get your own head if it wasn't connected to the rest of your body!" Rory shouted.

"You sound like my mother!" He replied.

"You sound like an idiot."

"Ah, touché."

After hours of shopping in the shops that was closing down and had a discount for everything, Amy finally arrived outside the TARDIS with about half a dozen bags in one hand and millions in the other. She pulled open the TARDIS doors with great difficulty, and stepped inside.

She looked around, there didn't seem to be any sign of life in there.

"I'm back!" She shouted. There was no sign of movement or answer.

"Hello! ANYONE HERE!" Amy leaned against the rails and rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"Where have they gone to now? You can't turn your back on them for five seconds without them running off. Well, I guess I should go look for them." She said to herself going out of the TARDIS doors and closing them behind her.

Soon, she found them, they were lay drunk on the floor on the streets down the same street where she had gone shopping. She lightly kicked The Doctor's hand.

"Are you two drunk?" She shouted.

"No, no, course we're not drunk, are we Rory?" he replied suddenly sitting up quickly.

"Wha-what! No, we aren't!" Rory mumbled still lay flat on his back staring up into the dark sky.

"Why did I find you lying here on the streets then?" She asked.

They both let out an: "EEEERRR…"

"Well?"

"I dunno, Rory, why are we lay here?" The Doctor asked, trying to talk himself out of the situation.

"Hmmmm, mmmm?" Rory replied shrugging, not making any attempt to think.

Amy folded her arms.

The Doctor sighed.

"Ok, we're drunk."

"Thought so. How much did you two drink?" She asked.

"Well, about five cups, not that much really." The Doctor said standing up and sorting his twisted tie out back to the way it normally is.

"Five cu- Five cups! YOU DON'T THINK FIVE CUPS IS A LOT!" Amy yelled.

"No, not for a TimeLord…" He told her.

"You expect me to believe a stunt like that?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes, I do actually, yes."

"Doctor, I found you lay on the streets." She said.

"…..Fair enough." He said falling back onto the floor, too drunk to stand up any longer.

Amy sighed. "I can't turn my back on you two for two seconds can I?"

Amy ended up dragging them to the TARDIS eventually. A few hours later, they both regained consciousness.

"Urgh, what happened?" The Doctor said sitting up.

"I think we drank a little TOO much last night…" Rory replied sitting up rubbing the back of his head.

Amy came over, her arms folded.

"Yep, you sure did." She told them sternly.

"Oooops?"

"Uh, we didn't mean to get that drunk…" Rory said, The Doctor and himself standing up backing away to the doors of the TARDIS.

"Yeah, suuuuuurreee you did." She said sarcastically.

"No, No we didn't…." The Doctor replied, still backing towards the door.

"In fact I- RUN!"

Quick as a flash, they both darted out of the TARDIS and ran to hide somewhere in the city till they decided what to do.

"She scares me.." The Doctor said.

"She scares me too…"

**Scene 21. The Doctor's Greatly Failed Inventions Number #7**

((I got this idea from The Doctor Who Adventure Games with The Daleks level which is Level 1.))

The Doctor and Amy had just ran out of the Daleks HQ and were looking for a way to escape before the place exploded. The Doctor lead the way while Amy followed quickly. He turned at a cylinder shaped item and the door opened automatically. He stepped inside.

"Aaaahhhh, lift." He said as he went inside.

"Going down.."

A few trips to places later, they found themselves in a related situation.

The Doctor stepped inside the lift, followed by Amy.

"Aaaaahh, secret toilet." He said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"…..Nothing…." He replied.

A few adventures later, they approached yet again, another lift.

"Oh great a lift!" He went inside.

"Wait here." He demanded to Amy and closed the door as the lift began to drop.

"Ahh, secret toilet."

~ Some Time Later…~

"Doctor…" Amy began.

"Yes?" He answered.

"How come whenever you see a lift, you always go in and say: Ahh, Secret Toilet?"

"Um…No reason…"

"You've been using it to pee haven't you?"

"…Maybe…"

Silly, silly, silly, gross Doctor XD

**Note From The Author**

And I am sadly going to announce, that's all

We made these when we were in Y7, we are now Y8's.

See how long it's been?

Anyway, we both are REALLY sorry we haven't done this for so long.

Be sure to check out my other stories!

Here's an ending for ya. Final scene.

**Final Scene: Retirement**

The Doctor skipped through all the videos on his computer about all his funny and random moments.

He placed them all in a folder.

"The 11th Doctor's Funniest, Randomest And Most Embarrassing Moments EVER!"


End file.
